goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
King Bob tells the truth to Principal Prickly
Cast King Bob-Eric Mr. Lee-Steven Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Gelman-Joey King Bob's dad-Dallas Plot A reversal to "lies to the principal." Transcript Mr. Lee Okay class, it's time to take out tonight's homework. (Everyone takes out their homework except for King Bob) Mr. Lee: Robert, where is your homework?! King Bob: It was right on my desk a minute ago. Mr. Lee: That's it! Go to the hallway so that Principal Prickly can have a stern word with you! (in the hallway) King Bob came with his things and he sat at the hallway. Principal Prickly came with a pencil and the Behaviour Statement paper, feeling angry. Principal Prickly: Now Robert! You are going to write down everything down on what happened in your classroom. And if you lie, there will be some serious consequences that involve your parents. Okay? Start writing. Principal Prickly left the pencil and the paper to King Bob. The Behaviour Statement paper said 'State everything that happened, and if you lie, there will be some serious consequences'. King Bob thought for a minute. King Bob: Wait a minute! Someone must have stolen my homework! I need to find out the culprit! So King Bob wrote it down. Ten minutes later... King Bob had done writing whatever he wanted on that. Then Principal Prickly reappeared, still angry. Principal Prickly: Give me your paper, now! The words on the Behaviour Statement paper that King Bob wrote 'I have no idea! Gelman must have stolen my homework while I was in the restroom!'. Principal Prickly: I need to talk to you alone in my office now! King Bob followed Principal Prickly to his office, and he went inside it. So Principal Prickly sat at his desk, and King Bob sat and faced Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Now, according to this paper, it says that you did absolutely nothing. Is that true? And did you swear on it? King Bob: I am telling the truth, and I swear on it! Principal Prickly: Oh really? Well, look to your right. Do you see that camcorder? King Bob was feeling horrified. Principal Prickly: Yeah, we are going to watch the video to see what you actually did. Let's watch it right now. So King Bob and Principal Prickly began to watch the video together. King Bob: All of that stuff is making me wanting to use the bathroom. (King Bob gets up) Gelman: I'm going to steal King Bob's homework. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Principal Prickly: Wow! Do you have anything to say about this? King Bob: Actually, it's the truth. Gelman was the one who stole my homework in the first place. I had nothing to do with the situation. Is it going to be smooth if we had a little talk and a warning? Principal Prickly: No, it's just a little talk. Warnings are only used if you do something bad. Since your homework was stolen, we're going to have a talk in the conference room. First, I need Gelman in my office. (Gelman arrives) Principal Prickly: Gelman, why would you steal King Bob's homework?! Gelman: Because I forgot mine. Principal Prickly: You know we don't steal other people's homework! King Bob: And if you go anywhere near my homework, I will tell Mr. Lee and your teacher on you! You hear me?! Gelman (Microsoft Sam's voice): Yes sir. (Pause) Gelman (Microsoft Sam's voice): Asswipe. (CROTCH KICK!) Gelman (Microsoft Sam's voice): SOI... (in the conference room) Principal Prickly: Now that we're all here, we're going to do some rewards right now. Robert, your rewards include 10 homework passes and a fortnite off. I can't describe how proud I am with you and I can trust you. King Bob's dad: Yes, he has trust in me and especially in his sceptres. Principal Prickly: Did you hear that? You are now trustworthy. Conference dismissed. You can go home now. (at home) King Bob's dad: King Bob, thank you for telling the truth after your homework was stolen by Gelman. You are now ungrounded. You can do whatever you want. Trivia This is the first "Tells the truth to the principal" video. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:King Bob's Adventures